


crawling in the dark

by sweetiedarling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Or Is It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiedarling/pseuds/sweetiedarling
Summary: Something is aboard the TARDIS.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	crawling in the dark

She comes round to the see the console above her. She's lay on the floor for some reason, the cold metal making itself known. She doesn't know why she's on the floor, if she'd passed out or hit her head, or whatever, but with a groan, she gets up and brushes it off.

As she stumbles up and grips the console, something happens. The lights in the console room and down the adjacent hallways all shut off, plunging her into darkness. She can see the colourful lights flickering on the console, meaning it's still working, but they do nothing against the blanketing darkness elsewhere. Usually, her eyesight is pretty good when it's dark, but currently, she can't see a thing.

Crouching down blindly, she rummages through the bits and bobs beneath the console in search for a torch or anything that will produce light. It takes a minute, but eventually, her hands find what she's looking for. She pulls the torch out from beneath the console and turns it on. Nothing happens.

Annoyed, she tosses the torch to the floor in the general direction of where she'd found it and reaches into her pocket for her sonic. It's not there. A frustrated sound leaves her and she pats down all of her pockets in hopes she'll find her trusty sonic. No luck.

She supposes she should try and turn the lights back on without a light, then. It'll br trickier than usual, but nothing she can't handle. She's been flying the Old Girl for centuries.

It's just as she's feeling her way around the different controls that she hears something skittering about the floor. She hears its feet or whatever they are, scratching the metal in an unpleasant way and she whirls around in alarm, following the sound with her ears. Whatever it is, it's somewhere off to her right and she looks in that general direction.

She calls out to it, whatever it is, and the noise stops. Then it returns a second later, much louder and determined than before. It's running around the console, going round in circles, passing her each time but making no move to approach her which she's slightly grateful for.

Eventually, as the noise reaches its peak and she's about to clamp her hands over her ears, it stops once again. She has no idea where the thing is, if it's just some innocent creature that had somehow found refuge on her ship, or it it's the cause of the light malfunction, but whatever it is, she no longer wants it there.

She tries to ignore her pounding hearts as she calls out for it once again, hoping it hadn't just wandered off to explore her ship. Who knows what it'd foind down there.

The scratching, skittering noise begins again, closer to her snd she looks around on the floor, though she can't see anything, hoping to catch sight of it. It sounds small, but the way it moves sounds confident. It's not wary of her, in fact, it's approaching her at an alarming pace.

And then suddenly, whatever it is, it's on her foot. She tries to shake it off carefully, then with more vigor when it simply clings on, its limbs digging into her foot painfully. Then she reaches down towards it, wanting it off, and her hand reaches something cold, and hard, and smooth. It feels black and shiny, if that's possible.

She retracts her hand almost immediately with a gasp caught in the back of her throat. She stands completely still as it begins its ascent up her leg. She can feel its limbs creating small tears in her clothes as it climbs up and up, and up.

And then she feels one sharp pointed limb, foot, whatever, prod at her throat. She slowly brings a hand up, intending to take it off of her chest where it clings to her shirts. And then when her hand meets the cold creature, it pierces het throat.

... 

"All right, Doc?" Graham's voice meets her ears.

The Doctor turns around from where she's sat on the floor, hearts pounding in her chest. Graham is stood just behind her, two cups of steaming tea in his hands.

"Yeah, course," she nods her head and scrambles up. She takes her #1 Dad cup from his hand and sips it, unbothered by the heat.

Something skitters in her peripheral, heading down the hallway. 


End file.
